This invention relates generally to digital signal processing (DSP) and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for the demodulation of a digitized first information bearing signal by a digitized second demodulation reference signal.
A phase-locked loop (PLL) generates an output waveform, such as a sinusoid, that is intended to be locked in both frequency and phase to a reference waveform. The purpose of the PLL action is to synchronize the PLL output waveform with that of an input reference waveform. Depending upon the application, the requirement may be to lock on an input-reference source waveform, or a phase-modified received waveform. However, if the received waveform has been filtered or delayed subsequent to its generation, the PLL output signal will be synchronized with the received signal, but not with the source signal. If the phase difference between the source and received waveforms is small, there may be little consequence. Further, if the phase difference is constant, no matter what the size, it can be compensated by a fixed offset introduced at the phase detector.
However, in certain applications, the phase difference is frequency-sensitive and the frequency of operation is not exactly known, resulting in a phase error which can deleteriously effect the performance of the system in which the PLL is a component. Specifically, in digital gyroscope applications, a frequency sensitive error due both to delays and linear filtering is known to exist. More specifically, two signals are developed within a gyroscope. The first signal is an information signal which carries DSSC (double sideband suppressed carrier) modulated angular rate information of rotation about an input axis of the gyroscope. The second signal is a demodulation reference signal which approximates a sinusoid that is perfectly in phase with the suppressed carrier of the information signal. The two signals are routed along different paths within a gyroscope angular rate sensing system and therefore are subject to both intentional and unintentional filtering and propagation delays which introduce phase shift between the two signals.
If there is a non-zero differential phase shift, that is, if the phase shifts between the two signals are unequal, signal loss and significant errors can occur in a demodulator within the angular rate sensing system which receives both signals as input. The effects of differential phase shift can be mitigated by placing additional filtering in one or both signal paths to substantially eliminate the differential phase shift. Unfortunately, this solution has a potential disadvantage because such a solution can cause problems within the angular rate sensing system that arise due to the introduction of additional delay.
In one specific application, the demodulated angular rate information signal is applied to a flight control computer for navigation, flight control, and stability augmentation of an airborne vehicle. Since the above described digital signal processing operations occur within a closed loop system (the flight control system), critical servo stability issues are at stake, and delays in the two above described signal paths must be minimized.